Kindness is what we need to calm down chapter
by jamarx93
Summary: What happens when Fluttershy has trouble looking for her lost animals, when meets two Endless god like ponies? Paring: Oc x Dream Endless
1. Chapter 1

Kindness is what we need to calm ourselves. Ch 1

Fluttershy is missing her animals stolen and no one seams to care enough to help her but are they or just a dream? Détente the peace boy of the endless gods comes upon the shy pony and tends to help with Morpheus permission.

It was a beautiful day while birds sing their beautiful songs and a kind yellow and pink hair pony fly's as softly to the ground as she whistles a happy tune when stopped to see such a ghost of a town in her animal Kingdome, not a chirp or a cute squeak any where.

"That's funny no animals must be still asleep? I must wake them for their lunch". Fluttershy had to feed them so she could go off to play with her pony friends but couldn't find one signal animal in their cozy homes and started to panic.

"I must search and ask anyone around if they seen my animals?" She starts in town but as she keeps asking all the ponies do just turn their heads up wards in annoyance.

"Um…excuse me I'm sorry to disturb you but where are my animals have you-", But the big blue stallion just snorted and said "Get lost ! can't you see I have no time in the world! " Making the yellow Pegasus shiver. Fluttershy knew only one pony or zebra would help this situation.

"Why would I care for such dare of looking for you're pests in my precious land?" Fluttershy couldn't believe her ears and eyes, why wouldn't the only none pony who was best at helping not help her at all? So discouraged the thought in trying again and just flew off with tears of sadness rained down as she flew.

Resting by such a small pound not caring where it came from and just sat down for a long weep. "Why the tears?". Asked a kind and soft voice and looked to be stared at of a handsome stallion with pinkie pies skin color but softer of a tone and orange colored spiky main and long tail he was also a Pegasus or is he has see through bug wings? Nervous in making a new friend she hide her face from such a sight as the kind stallion nestled down next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kindness is what we need to calm ourselves. Ch 2

Fluttershy heard from Twilight read a book upon these special god like ponies whose jobs were depending on what duties to concur such as dreams (Luna has a partner?) and love and happiness (besides Pinkie?) and death and despair also destiny and destruction. But she never recalled a new Endless pony. "Um are you an Endless pony?", The soft pink tone pony gazed in her direction. " Why yes and you're tears had such a negative aroma called to me". Fluttershy also heard if you shed tears of pain the new Endless pony called Detente also known as Hi will come to you and help you feel positive with a calm sense of kindness once more.

"I…no, actually yes, you see nopony seams to care about my poor missing animals and just ever so mean to this day". The kind Endless with his red eyes red as rubies glanced to her wet eyes with understanding.

"Yes such words such betrayal, their all just jealous of such beauty and kind of a pony you are, please never lose that in you". Fluttershy didn't know why she was not so shy around Detente but she liked how he spoke in such kind and optimistic words

"What should I do I need to look for my animals but failed so much", Détente moved a hoof to her lips. "Never lose hope; no matter what negative vibes come along, it right my love?"

Then clopped away from some bushes came a stallion with pale skin and black eyes with black long and messy hair and was wearing a long black cloak and white long wings.

"He is right never give up my dear". It was The Sandman pony Fluttershy also learned from Twilights reading the pony of dreams, besides Princess Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

Kindness is what we need to calm ourselves. Ch 3

Ha! Some yaoi intended in his part; not a fan? Don't read.

Detente nuzzled with The Sandman pony making Fluttershy blush not knowing this kind pony was this stallions mate but excepted the passion the two have and settled down to talk.

"Detente called upon my signal you are in trouble, so I'm glad to provide my lovers with help", The dream pony's mate nodded. "Yes, you're animals are not to far away." Fluttershy blinked one final tear. "*sniff, what? you know where they went to?", Détente's lover nodded" Yes and it rescuers some bravery and so much kindness, come along". Dream and Détente along with Fluttershy walked deep into the edge of the pound. The ponies came to a dark cave as they traveled in.

"Um...this looks scary you know I'm not to brave in the dark?" Détente gave her a friendly look." Yes I seen it my dear, but also seen how brave you become", Fluttershy beckoned with passion" Me? No really?" She did remember taking down that dragon with her brave words on being a bully? But this was different she didn't know where the two were leading her too.

"Huh? Wait doesn't leave me here!?" Almost lost balance but stopped suddenly near a ledge of the cave floor and squealed in fright as she almost fell to her death, when the ground started to shake.

"Huh? " She came to when she felt a tickle of whiskers when realized it was her bunny Angle. "What Angle?! Where are you're friends?!" Angle lead her near an empty passage many animal tracks lead to an end hall passage.

"How what? There close", A soft voice appeared" You did it Fluttershy now follow you're destiny of Kindness". She kept on thinking positive thoughts on how happy it will be with snuggling with her squirrels and baby duckies and playing with Mr. Bear once more.

"Fluttershy , always remember to never lose you're deep within brave self and you'll be there in no time"," But I am so not afraid right now!". A lighted up exit was just about to appear dashed ever so fast wings spreading like crazy when stopped to be standing in a grassy filed.

"Well all that catching up sure made my hungry, mind I have a wincey snack". As she nibbled some grass but the peace pony blocked her mouth with his hoof. "No this can cause you more negative scary thoughts, so please wait until we get to you're animals sorry my lovers orders". She was beginning to feel a bit annoyed but if she could handle that scary cave she can also stop her meanie stomach from hunger to and continued on.

"Oh look my bunnies and squirrels!". But they were not a she came close to the horrible creatures with pointy teeth and smelly goblin breath as she screamed in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Kindness is what we need to calm ourselves. Ch 4

Fluttershy , and her Endless friends finally caught up to Angle near the edge of the small now a huge lake. When many crying animals began to ring in Fluttershy's ears.

"No please they are not what you think!"" No move! Their in pain!" Détente with wide eyes at her. " Move? How rude you are turning into the ponies who wouldn't give you a helping hoof." Fluttershy stopped her panicking; He was right as she let him take her front leg moving her farther from the cries.

"I'm sorry; I just got so carried away worrying about my poor animals that had forgotten I'm with new friends". Detente looked back at his forgiving friend with a grin.

"I know it's hard, everything will be fine, you just keep listening to my peaceful voice and we will be there soon". She did so as they continued on the search as she learned from his past life as an orphaned pony with no friends to love and care but now ever since he shown kindness like Fluttershy he has many friends and a soul mate but couldn't help connect with his stories.

"Oh yes and its so tough trying to even speaks up…" "When finding a better salution?","But always manages to….","Never give out a peep!?". Both laughed on be unsocial when the Sandman pony announced.

"You're pets my dear". They all came running to greet her in all snuggles and licks and purrs and oh it was a happy reunion. "Oh hello my friends!" Fluttershy was ever so happy again.

"Thank you ever so much but we must return home now they all must be starving". As she climbed on her bears back and got out of that weird pound and cave.

As they reached home all of the animals cheered for their master's bravery as all went inside for lunch. Detente enjoyed helping with the food and making sure every animal gets their food noticing his lover's poker face stare knowing they must go soon Fluttershy understood.

"This was such a magical day it almost seamed like a dream…but it can't be right?" Looking at the Sandman's ponies black eyes that shin like the night sky.

"My dear never let dreams make you feel weak, you are what you are I right am I not?"

"Yes my love and so will I forever take care" Giving Fluttershy a quick hug and kissed his mates lips then flew off into the evening sky. Fluttershy waved as the two flew away into the clouds as she began to feel tiered again and finished feeding her animals in time for a little nap.

"That Detente Endless or no Hi, was ever so kind to me I wonder will I see him again?" She was deep in sleep when she closed her eyes but as she slept she heard five loud voices waking her.

"Fluttershy?!" She woke up to find her five friends Twilight, Apple jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbowdash there in her bedroom.

"Um hello rise in shine remember?", Rainbow announced." My dear you look unsettling with wrinkly eyes my dear", Rarity commented. "Yeah what are ya'll doing still sleeping in the hey sack?", Applejack said. "Come on it is a fun day out!", Pinkie shouted with glee. "Fluttershy are you alright?". Twilight asked. She was so thrilled it was all a dream and her friends are not mean at all.

"I had a dream where my animals went missing and I meet the two pony Endless ponies",

" Wow Fluttershy you must had a problem to solve and they must have helped , great did you get any details on their history or anything?", Rainbow rolled her eyes" Egg head! Calm down it is all just her dream they are not real so let's just go out and play come on slow pokes!" Rainbowdash flew off with her friends.

"They may not be real to them, be but real to me in my mind and heart" How else would she be feeling this peaceful .

The End


End file.
